The NINDS curently supports a randomized, multicenter phase III clinical trial of high dose human albumin as a treatment for acute ischemic stroke patients. The DHHS Supply Service Center agrees to procure the albumin and serve as the Drug Distribution Center (DDC) for the study medication. The Clinical Trial Coordinating Center will be located at the Medical University of South Carolina at Charleston. The HHS SSC will coordinate with the manufacturer and purchase the Human Albumin and Placebo for the ALIAS Phase II Clinical Trial from Baxter Healthcare, based on their quoted price. SSc will receive the Human Albumin and Placebo in 500ml and 250ml size clear bottles with a masking box for each size bottle and administration set tubing with overwrap for administering up to 750ml per patient.